Project Justice: Into The Hornet's NESTS.
by CobaltSnake
Summary: 1 year after a horrific incident, the cast of Project Justice returns to the one school that remains in Japan, Taiyo HS. Unknown to them, a mysterious and deadly force seeks to threaten the world.


Justice Project: Into The Hornet's NESTS

(Oh, BTW, I don't own the Project Justice Characters, Capcom does. Also, Any SNK characters in here are qwned by SNK/Playmore)

We start out in Ravage and Forsaken's apartment. 

(Ravage and Forsaken are in the living room playing Worrms:World party. Natsu is in the kitchen making breakfast.)

Forsaken-You bastard!

Ravage-ha ha.

(As one of Forsakens worms is killed)

Natsu-Coffee's done guys.

Ravage (pauses game)-O K (he goes over to the kitchen and goes to open the cupboard when Natsu stops him.

Natsu-What do you think you're doing.

Ravage-Getting a cup. 

Natus-And, you think you're going to get by me, handsome

Ravage-Oh you…(he puts his arms around Natsu's neck and begins to kiss her)

Natsu_(with Ravage's arms still around her) So how do you think they're going to make this work. Putting everyone in one school.

Ravage-Could be interesting…

Natsu-Could be dangerous. Just because these people are going to the same school doesn't mean they're leaving their rivalries behind.

(What they've haven't noticed is that Forsaken has gone to his room to get ready. He opens the door to find his girlfriend, Hinata, in her underwear, getting dressed for school)

Hinata-Forsaken! Don't you know to knock first…?

Forsaken-What. It's not like there's something in here I haven't seen before.

Hinata,-I'm only kidding. What were you two doing out there.

Forsaken-Playing Worms.

Hinata-Oh great, not that game again.

(Hinata gets her skirt on as Forsaken comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her) 

Forsaken-How much time do we have.

Hinata-About 20 minutes. Why.

Forsaken-I think that's long enough (starts kissing Hinata's neck)

Hinata-Not now, Forsaken, we're going to be late.

Forsaken-Do you really care.

Hinata-We'll I suppose we could be a few minutes late. (He takes his hand and lifts up Hinata's skirt, gently pulling down her panties)

Forsaken-Oh, you're so beautiful.

Hinata-Oh, make love to me….

(Meanwhile, outside, Ravage and Natsu have finished eating)

Ravage-That was good.

Natsu-I wonder what's taking those two…OH SHIT!!!!

Ravage-what (sees the clock) we got 7 minutes! We better go!

(Ravage and Natsu scramble for their stuff. Ravage goes to Forsaken's door and knocks on it) 

Ravage-Forsaken! We gotta go!

(Ravage hears Hinata moaning through the door)

Ravage-Oh great!

Natsu-What! What's taking them?

Ravage-Let's just say they're going to be a little late..

(Ravage and Natsu leave. About 5 minutes later (by motorbike, of course) they arrive at

SCENE-TAYIO H.S.

(When they arrive, they meet a few friends right outside the parking lot. Notably, Catharsis and Batsu and their girlfriends Akira and Tiffany, respectively)

Ravage-Catharsis. (They do their special handshake)

At the same time: Natsu-Hi Akira

Akira-Natsu! (they hug) It's so good to see you again. Ever since that incident.

Natsu-Yeah…you look great. (They let go)

Akira-Thanks. But you know me. I prefer to be modest. I don't want all these guys to think I've gone soft. I can still take 'em if the need arises.

Catharsis-So, how are you and Natsu doing.

Ravage-Good.

Catharsis-Where's Forsaken and Hinata.

Ravage-Something came up. We'll leave it at that.

Natsu-I think they wanted to do some "Home Tutoring" on the lessons of love.

Catharsis-Oh god (shakes his head)

Natsu-Oh great.

Ravage-What?

(A figure in a red sleeveless shirt and a white skirt runs up to Ravage. She jumps, flipping over him and landing in front of him)

Catharsis-Hey, Mai.

Mai-Ravage! (Throws her arms around him. Natsu gets a "Don't even think about it" look on her face.

Ravage-Hey, Mai.

Mai-Hi everyone.

Catharsis-Mai, where's 

Mai- (Lets go of Ravage in just enough time to respond and interrupt with) Please don't . That's not a happy topic for me anymore.

Ravage-You guys broke up?

Mai-Yeah…. Anyways, hey, wanna meet my new boyfriend?

Ravage-Who?

Mai-Hey, Roberto (Roberto walks up to her and they share a kiss and then notices)

Roberto-Natsu! (They hug) How you doing.

Natsu--Good to see you Roberto. Is Shoma around here anywhere?

Roberto (they let go) Yeah, I think I saw him talking to Nagare a few seconds ago.

Tiffany- Hey, Roberto.

Batsu-Hey. (Extends his hand) What's been going on? (Roberto obliges)

Roberto-Not much. 

Tiffany-Still gonna play soccer this year.

Roberto-You bet! Just think, now we're going to have players from all over the world competing against us.

(We go now to another part of the courtyard. A man dressed in an orange shirt and orange sweats is pacing around.)

Kennysuke-He, he, look at all these new people to torment. He he

He sees a couple girls walk by

Kennysuke-Hey….do you know that I'm nuts!…he he..yeah…Kennysuke's nuts.

Girl-Let's get out of here. This guys a dork.

Kennysuke-Darn. You mean I can't rip out your heart….and eat it…..ahhhh.

Kyosuke(Who just appeared) Yeah, that'll charm 'em.

Kennysuke-Hey, it's….it's you! You copier of me!

Kyosuke-Nah, you got it all wrong. You're the copy. If I wanted to be idolized, I'd have started a fan club.

Kennysuke-No. You copy me.

Kyosuke-Hmm….let me see, you wear the same glasses, your clothes are the same except they're orange, hmmm…who's copying who. Not to mention I was here first.

Kennysuke-You should die. It's fun to die.

Kyosuke-O. K……………. Hey…what's going on over here?

(Hayato is having a wooden sword duel with Gary. For the most part, they are even.)

Hayato-Hmmmm you're quite good.

Gary-Realize that I'm not using even 75% of my power. If I went at you full force, I'd probably kill you.

Hayato-Who trained you anyways.

Gary (keep in mind they're still dueling)-Ever hear of Haoh-maru.

Hayato-You're a student of Haoh-maru? The guy who won the Samurai Spirits tournament a couple years back? Widely renowned as the best swordfighter in all of Asia?

Gary- Yup. When the next tournament comes around, I will surpass him. (His swing comes very close to hitting Hayato's neck. Had he followed through with a real sword, it would decapitate.

Incho-He's got a big head.

Gary- (hands his sword to Hayato and puts one arm around Incho, facing her) Hi, babe.

Incho-So busy practicing you couldn't call me this morning?

Gary-Shit…I knew I forgot to do something.

Incho-You can still make it up to me…..

(Gary draws Incho closer and they lock lips.)

Ran- (Journalist girl) Yup, as boastful as he may be about his sword fighting…it still doesn't come before his feelings for Incho…. Geez, maybe I should write this down.

Hayato-He's quite good, trained by Haoh-maru himself.

Ran-Really…(jotting this down) Now. All this story needs is a photo (raises camera) 

Incho- (stops kissing) Um, hun…..Ran has her…..

Gary- (as he lets go of her) Where is that little…(Turns around to see her about to take a picture) You even take one picture of me and I'll snap that camera in half.

Ran- (getting upset) You wouldn't!

Gary Want to find out…..

Incho-Gary!

Gary-Look, she really pisses me off with that camera..always getting into everybody's business

Ran-I only wanted to get a picture and a story of the best swordsman in Tayio HS, but if you're going to be that way, forget it….

(She starts to leave when…)

Kennysuke-Hey…you want to do a a story on me….ehehehe…

Ran-Na…too simplistic. It would only require two words…YOU'RE NUTS! 

Kennysuke-Thank you.

(Ran leaves. Kennysuke starts wandering around again)

Incho-You know…you could be a little nicer to Ran. She's just trying to find her place in this school, that's all.

Gary-It's just every chance she gets she tries to stick that stupid camera in my face.

Incho-She finds you interesting. Besides, I guess that's the downfall of being popular around here. Anyways, Ran's my friend, and she's nowhere near as annoying as that Momo girl….

Gary-Oh, Please don't even say her name…she annoys me to no end.

Incho- (puts an arm around Gary) So I guess I don't have to worry about her stealing you away from me.

Gary-Incho (takes a couple fingers and glides them across Incho's cheek, pushing her hair back.)No one's taking me away from you (they start kissing again)

(Back to Ravage, Natsu, Mai, Roberto, Akira, and Catharsis)

Ravage-5 more minutes 'till homeroom, they're in so much trouble.

Mai-Oh, we're referring to Forsaken and Hinata's 1-1 Sex Ed class?

Natsu-I think we know who's getting detention their first day.

Akira-Hey, guys, they're gonna be a race tonight to celebrate the beginning of the Tayio Road Burners Club. You guys wanna come?

Ravage-Come? Any way I can get IN?

Akira-Yeah…qualifying heat is 7:30 sharp on Kang-Wong Dock 14. The first 20 across the line are in. First place gets location preference and pole position in tomorrow's opening race.

Ravage-I'll be there.

Catharsis-Well, look who it is……

Natsu-Kaile..

(A rugged, grunge-dressed 19 year old walks across the front courtyard. He notices the group…looks over at them)

Kaile-hey.

Ravage-Kaile! Come over and join the group….

Mai-Ravage, please….

Kaile-Hi, Mai….

(She doesn't respond. She turns away, a tear in her eye)

Mai-Please…go away…Kaile.

Kaile-…ok

(He starts walking towards the school)

Catharsis-What's with him……

Ravage-I don't know…he's never this anti-social

Natsu-Mai…what happened….did he hurt you….

Mai-No….he……..please Natsu, just drop it. (Starts crying. Roberto sees her and consoles her)

(And guess who comes strolling in…..)

Ravage-With a minute to spare!

Forsaken-Sorry…oh, hi Mai…wait a minute…

Hinata-Hey…what happened to….

Natsu-Don't bring him up in front of her, Hinata.

Akira-You two are soaked in sweat…hey, guys, coming to my race tonight.

Ravage-Qualifying for the TRBS tonight. 7:30..Kang-Wong Dock 14.. First 20 get in; winner gets to pick spot and PP for tomorrow.

Forsaken-Oh great, that means I'll have to work on my bike after school….

(Bell rings. Students start heading in.)

Hinata-Hey, I thought you said you were coming over for dinner tonight. I already told Mom and Dad you were coming over.

(Natsu-18 years old and she still has to ask for company for dinner.

Hinata-Hey, my parents are very traditional.

Catharsis-So I guess sex before marriage doesn't count, does it.

Hinata-Shut up, Catharsis.

(We go to a classroom in Tayio HS. The homeroom teacher is Hideo Seihaken. Who isn't in yet)

(The six from before, including Forsaken and Hinata, are in the same homeroom, sitting next to each other. Also there is Batsu, Gary, and Kyosuke. Kaile is sitting in the back left seat, next to a boy, George)

Gary-Hmmm…I wonder if Hayato will gloat about my beating him in a duel today.

Forsaken-I don't know, but doesn't Kaile's behavior make you a little nervous.

Catharsis-Yeah, he's just sitting back there, by himself. I really wonder what happened.

Ravage-Hey, Mai.

Mai-What.

Ravage-I have a deal for you. When we get out of HR, we'll fight. If I beat you, you have to tell us what happened between you and Kaile. If you win. We won't speak of it again, and you can just tell us when you're ready. Deal

Mai-hmmm…. I'd really like everyone to stop asking me about it…but if means a chance to fight you, Ravage…deal (they shake hands) But if I win, not another word about it, alright.

Ravage-That's fine. But I'm not using my full power. I may lose control again.

Mai-And if you do win, I'm only telling you as much as I want to tell you.

Hinata-Oh, great. Of course it wouldn't be a first day of school without Mai and Ravage going at it.

(Natsu looks at her funny)

Hinata-You know what I mean, Natsu.

Kyosuke-Well, I'm glad that doppleganging nut doesn't have this homeroom.

Gary-Oh, you mean Kennysuke.

Kyosuke-Hey, his name is just Kenny as far as I'm concerned. He stole that "suke" from me.

Batsu-I don't think Incho likes him very much.

Gary-She doesn't care, as long as we're not getting into trouble. She does think he's a little loopy, though. Hey where's Kaile.

Natsu-Hey, with the "K" word.

Gary (Looks around)-hmm… Kaile!

(Kaile does kind of a half-assed hand wave.)

Gary-Not very talkative today, I see. (Goes over to Kaile) Hey..what's up

Kaile-Gary, not now.

Gary-I know something's bothering you, and you know I'm going to keep bugging you until you tell me, so you might as well spit it out.

Kaile-….he's here.

Gary-Who…you mean Mai's new boyfriend.

Kaile-…(just as he's about to speak, a voice is heard from the front)

Hideo-Um, Gary, I'm going to have to ask you to take your seat.

Gary-um….but Kaile…

Hideo-Just because you beat Hayato in a sword duel may give you special status from him, but it doesn't transfer from me. Please, Gary.

Gary-OK (goes to sit down)

Hideo-Well, some of you I know…and some of you I don't. Either way, welcome to Tayio High School. I'm Hideo, for those who don't know me, and as long as you show up to HR on time, I'm sure we'll get along just fine.

George-Hey, nice rhyme. You should rap in your spare time.

Hideo-I prefer to Teach and Train in my spare time, thank you. Now, I'd like you to raise your hand and give me an audio signal when I call your name…and nothing obscene, a simple "here" will do… now….Batsu

Batsu-Here

Hideo-Kyosuke…

Kyosuke-Here..the REAL Kyosuke, mind you.

Hideo-OK…Hinata

Hinata-Here, sir.

Hideo-My, you look bright-eyed and bushy-tailed today, Hinata…

(Hinata giggles)

Hideo-Ravage

Ravage-Yup…

(As he goes by the names)

Catharsis-So, did you guys hear that Forsaken and Hinata are teaching Human Development …oh, here!

Forsaken-Not funny, Catharsis….I'm here (to Hideo)

Hideo-Hitera

Hitera (wearing a lilac, pink, and white sailor suit)Here, Mr. Hideo

Hideo-It's just Hideo, Hitera, thanks.

Batsu-Who's that girl..she looks kind of cute..

Roberto-You're lucky Tiff's not here.

Batsu-Geez, it's not like I'm going to go ask her out for dinner or something….

(Hitera looks around at her new classmates for a little bit, when he gets to Kaile….)

Hitera-Oh, he looks so miserable. I wonder what's wrong

(Back to the group)

Batsu-Hey, I haven't seen Daigo around here.

Akira-I think he's in another homeroom.

Ravage-That's kind of weird..I mean, you're his sister, and he doesn't even tell you what homeroom he's in.

Akira-He left early this morning. Didn't leave a note or massage or anything..

Catharsis-then he must have left real early, because you called me at like 5:00 or something.

Hinata-Hey, do you guys know that Bowman is teaching this year?

Forsaken-Funny, I thought he was a councilor this year.

Batsu-He was going to be, but they asked him to teach at the last minute. With the new students and all…

Akira-I think he'd be a good teacher. He'll have the pulse of the students, and that's a plus.

Hideo- (as he finishes his roll call) Ok, class, I know that some of you are discussing all the new changes being made this year. (referring to Ravage and the gang), but I've been asked by the school's principle, Mr. Takawa, to make some important announcements…

Ravage-Wonderful…

(We shift to another classroom. In fact, this is Mr. Bowman's homeroom. He's in the middle of roll call. Notables here are Kennysuke, Momo, Incho,, Ran, Shoma, Zaki, Urika, and Edge.)

Shoma-Poor Edge. Stuck in here with all the girls.

Edge-Like I mind. But still…oh, yes Mr. Bowman..here

Shoma-You going to that race tonight, Edge.

Edge-Yeah…to watch. My bike is in no condition for the rally they're going to be riding tonight. Besides, all I need is for one of those people to hit my bike the wrong way; they'll be wearing it as a hat.

Kennysuke-Yeah…make them wear bike hat…Kennysuke want to see.

Edge-Then just go ahead and dare me to enter that race. Unless Daigo shows up, someone's probably going to be leaving those docks on a stretcher.

Momo-Yeah..a race tonight. That's going to be FUN…. Hey, Incho, are you going to be there, I bet Gary's going to be there too, that's like..sooo cool how he beat Hayato in a sword duel…he's soooo cool…..

Incho-Momo…how much sugar did you have today?

Momo-Well, I had a big bowl of chocolate Rice Krispies, and French toast with syrup on them, and a nice cup of hot chochlate..and..I love breakfasts at my house….

Edge-Well, Momo, If you don't shut up…I'm sure Incho's going to make it so that you have to drink your breakfast through a straw for the next 3 weeks.

Momo-Edge, you're so mean (starts sobbing) you wouldn't hurt me, would you, Incho.

Incho-No…But if you want to stay on my "well, I guess I can tolerate her" side, then I wouldn't get too fond of Gary.

Momo-I'll find a boyfriend this year, and he's going to be so nice, and so cool, and I'm going to bring him home to my Mom and Dad, and they're going to like him, and then we're going to get married, and have kids, and……

Shoma-Momo…please shut up.

Momo-Fine..OK

Ran-Yeah, let's change the subject a minute. Here, Mr. Bowman…so (talking to Urika) Urika, how's Kurow doing.

Urika-He went to boot camp, said he needed some discipline, and a way to channel out his negative energy. I hear it's helping him, though.

Ran- (In notebook) So, even though he tried to kill most of the students and teachers of most of Japan's major high schools, Kurow's sister, Urika, still holds him in high regard, saying he has gone into the military as a means to better himself.

Zaki-I hope you realize, Urika, that you've just given her the scoop of the day.

Urika-I don't mind….after all, I want people to know that Kurow isn't such a bad guy.

Shoma-You'll have a hard time convincing the school of that.

Bowman- (To the class) OK…as some of you know, due to a horrifying incident, we had to merge some of the other schools into this one. Those who aren't joining us here at Taiyo HS are either attending a private school or are being home tutored. So, to keep our interests active, we've made a few changes. First of all, our varsity program will be encompassing athletes from all over the world. We'll be hosting teams from Europe, China, Australia, Russia, and even the United States.

Shoma-Worldwide competition, eh…

Bowman-Yes, Edge. Also, I'm aware that many are hoping that we'll be hosting our annual Rival Schools fighting competition. Well, that will also undergo a few changes; again, Taiyo will be extending invitations to students from all countries. Details involving this tournament will come shortly.

Momo-Oh, Mr. Bowman…is it true that Mr. Hideo and Nurse Kyoko got married. It must have been a beautiful ceremony, that's how I want my ceremony to be.

Bowman-Momo..yes, it's true. And I suggest you settle down a little bit. Some teachers are not as lenient with hyperactivity as I am. Also, Incho

Incho-Yes..

Bowman-Tell your boyfriend that Hayato is looking for a rematch.

Incho-I'm sure that he'll be all too happy to oblige.

(The class giggles)

(The bell rings)

Bowman-Ok, class, have a good first day, I'll see anybody who has my Psychology class a little later on….

(As he says this, students start filing out of the room. We follow friends Zaki, Urika, and Incho, who are heading to their first period class..)

Urika-So, anybody heading up to the mall tonight? We have a whole weekend off until Monday.

Incho-Gary's thinking about entering that race tonight, so I'll probably go with him.

Zaki-Yeah, I was thinking about checking that out too.

Incho-You should come with us, Urika.

Urika-I don't know. Bike races aren't really my thing, but I guess I'll just come along to hang out.

Incho-Sounds good. How about we go to the mall tomorrow. I think Gary's hanging out with Kennysuke and Kaile tomorrow so I'm sure he won't mind.

Zaki-Kaile, huh..Just out of curiosity, has he told anyone what happened between him and that Mai girl..

Urika-Speak of the devil….

(Sure enough, they stand before Ravage and Mai, both in ready stance.)

Mai-Thanks, Ravage..You just made my day

Ravage-Don't count your chickens so quickly.I'll get the answer out of you no matter what…

Mai-Then show me what you got! 

(As she finishes her sentence, Ravage tries to throw a hard right kick, which Mai dodges, and counters with one of her own, but Ravage blocks it. He attempts to twist her leg for a takedown, but as he does this, Mai lifts her leg up and catches Ravage right in the face. As she regains her footing, she tries to sweep Ravage's legs, but he leaps the sweep kick, attempting a jumping spin kick, which Mai dodges with a back flip. She bulls her fan out of the back of her pants, whipping it around so fast it looks like a blur. It finds Ravage's stomach, ripping his shirt (keep in mind students are cheering them on). She back flips again and throes the fan at Ravage, who kicks it out of the air. Ravage does a flying kick at Mai, who jumps on the wall and leaps off with her feet, diving at Ravage. Ravage moves out of the way, and says to himself "Sorry Mai, but Kaile's is my friend", swinging his foot around, hitting Mai in the stomach and pinning her against the wall, she's helpless)

Ravage-OK, Mai…what happened. That's the deal, remember.

Voice-I suggest you put that foot down, Ravage.

(He turns around to see an 18-year-old bout in what appears to be a green Special Forces uniform and carrying a nightstick standing in front of him.)

Ravage-As soon as she tells me what I want to know.

Stolar-NOW, Ravage.

(He lets go.)

Ravage-Ok, now go on about your business. Whoever you are…

Stolar-The name's Stolar. Hall monitor and enforcement here at Taiyo HS. Please tell me I'm not going to have any trouble during my year here with you.

Ravage-Listen, Stoner, or whoever you are, we won't have any problems…just stay out of my way.

Stolar-Oh, a wise ass that likes to beat up girls..

Mai (Interrupts)-I started it. Ravage's my friend, and sparring partner.

Stolar-Well, keep it out of school, Ms..

Mai-Shiranui. Mai Shiranui.

Stolar-OK..well keep it out of my halls, Ms. Shiranui. (to spectators) Alright, people, I'm sure we have classes to be in, let's start heading there, please (groans of disappointment are heard)

Stolar-I have my eye on you, Ravage. Let me make it clear that if you so much as spill one drop of water on this floor out of insubordination, I will be the one to bust you. Now, get to class.

Mai-Ravage, I told you I'd only share as much information as I feel ready to share.

Ravage-Well….

Mai-He…… tried to kill me…(a tear forms in her eye as she hastily leaves for her class)

Ravage-Kaile…trying to kill Mai…. I wouldn't have guessed in a thousand years….Kaile wouldn't do that!

Stolar-Amazing what you learn about people, now beat it!

(Ravage goes to leave, giving Stolar a dirty look.

(We'll skip most of the classes, but we'll go now to Nurse Kyoko's office, where Ravage and Natsu have gone to check on Ravage's stomach wound.)

Kyoko-Figures, Ravage, that you'd get into a fight on the first day of school.

Ravage-It was for an important cause.

Kyoko-Important enough for you to get your stomach slashed open, you're lucky this wound isn't too deep.

Ravage-Ah, its no big deal. Doesn't even hurt that much.

Kyoko-So, what was this all about, if I may ask?

Natsu-He bet Mai that if he beat her in a fight, she'd have to tell him why her and Kaile broke up.

Kyoko-Well, I would think that would be between Kaile and Mai, wouldn't it?

Natsu-I think he was just worried about Kaile, he's been acting very strange lately.

(Kyoko starts cleaning up and bandaging Ravage's wound.)

Ravage-Kyoko, do you think Kaile would try to kill Mai?

Kyoko-Is that what she said? Well, I'm not sure: Kaile started late last year, so I don't really know him too well.

Ravage-It just doesn't seem like him.

Kyoko-Well…don't go playing detective: that's how you get yourself into these sticky situations.

Natsu-I try telling him this, but I usually get dragged along in these investigations.

Kyoko-OK, that should do it (has finished dressing the wound) I would advise you stay out of the paths of peoples' fists for the next couple days.

Ravage-don't worry, I'm not planning on it.

Kyoko-Well in that case, I suggest you head back to class. Thanks for bringing him down, Natsu.

Natsu-No problem. I think we both agree that sometimes he's too headstrong for his own good.

Ravage-hmmm….well, thanks Kyoko (they leave)

(We'll skip ahead to 2:00, when school ends. Outside waiting are Ravage, Akira, Catharsis, Natsu, Forsaken, and Hinata.)

Forsaken-He tried to…kill her?

Catharsis-No way! Kaile would never hurt Mai. I think she's not telling you the whole truth.

Hinata-But how do you explain how strange he's been acting?

Akira-Maybe he feels guilty about it. He did go into seclusion for the whole summer. I don't think seeing Mai at school today helped much, either.

Forsaken-You think Mai was in fear of her life? If Kaile did want her dead, he…….guys, drop it, here comes Ran.

Ran-Hey guys….

Guys- (at the same time, sounding annoyed) Hello, Ran.

Ran-I got a bunch of pictures and interviews with all the new students. I can't wait to start formatting the paper tonight.

Ravage (whispers to Forsaken)-Good, this means she won't be at the race tonight.

Ran-Oops, I heard that, Ravage. There's going to be a race tonight..oh., now that's a scoop.

Forsaken-It's O.K…just as long as she finds her own little corner of the spectator's area and keeps her reporter shit to herself.

Hinata-Forsaken, that's not very nice! I'm sorry, Ran. You can hang with us, if you want.

Ran-Thanks, I'll probably see if Incho and Urika want to join us as well.

Ravage-Hey, look over there…

(They see Kaile, getting ready to leave when Hitera stops him.)

Hitera-Hey…

(Kaile turns around and looks at Hitera)

Kaile-What do you want.

Hitera-You seem pretty upset in school today. I was wondering….

Kaile-Mind your own business…(he starts to leave)

Hitera-Look I was just wondering…

Kaile-WHAT…

Hitera-Boy you're mean.

Kaile-You don't want to get involved with me. If you value your life, you'll pretend I don't exist.

Hitera-You know, you can try to be all scary, but it just makes me more interested in you.

Kaile-What's your point?

Hitera-I was wondering if you'd go to the motorcycle race with me tonight. I know I don't know you or anything, but I don't really know anybody around here, and I just thought..

Kaile-I'll warn you once more.... you're not safe being around me.

Hitera-Well, oh, by the way, my name's Hitera Kaede.

Kaile-Kaile…Kaile Ketchum..I'm from America. Well, OK then, Hitera, it's your funeral. Be at the gates to the docks at 7:00. Bye…(He leaves)

Kaile-Cool, my first date, and I just started here today…ahhh (brushes her hair back Oh, hey Ran. (Goes over to the group, who's been watching this exchange this whole time)

Ran-Guys, this is Hitera. She's from China. Her parent's moved here after a fire. Plus her dad got a job as an account consultant for Mizuki Insurance Agency.

Hitera-Hi…

Hinata-Hi, Hitera (shakes her hand) I'm Hinata, and this is my boyfriend, Forsaken. The other ones are Ravage, Natsu, Catharsis, and Akira.

Hitera-Ravage…you're the guy who got into a fight with that Mai girl, aren't you. I don't see how you could fight a girl and not feel ashamed of yourself….

Ravage-Mai and I are friends, and we were sparring, for your information. I don't think I like you very much…

Natsu-Ravage…(To Hitera) don't mind him, he's had a frustrating day…

Akira-Co-ed fighting is actually quite common around here, but it's mostly done in tournaments.

Hitera-Tournaments, huh…I think I've heard of that. Something called the Rival Schools Interscholastic Fighting Tournament…

Forsaken-That's the one.

Ravage-Not only that, but your new boyfriend use to be Mai's lover. And I just found out today that he might have tried to kill her.

Hitera-He tried to kill her. Funny, he told me I was "in danger" if I was around him.

Ravage-Don't get me wrong, Kaile's my friend, and I'm not sure he would do that. But…

Natsu-Hey, Hitera…maybe you should go to the race with him tonight. Well be there too, so if you notice anything funny, like Kaile acting strange, come and let us know, OK.

Hitera-OK..well, I got to get going, so I'll see you guys tonight..(Starts to leave)

Ran-Hold up, I'll walk with you.

Hitera-OK..(Ran goes to meet up with her and they leave together.)

Ravage-Forsaken, we should leave as well. We gotta work on our bikes if we want to stand a chance tonight.

Forsaken-Good idea. (Goes to embrace Hinata) Hun, I'll have dinner with your family sometime this weekend, OK)

Hinata-Promise?

Forsaken-I promise, sweetie-pie. (They kiss)

Hinata-Love you…

Forsaken-I love you too. I'll see you tonight, ok.

Hinata-OK..(They kiss again and they let go)

Natsu-I'll walk her home real quick, and then I'll come right back our place, if that's ok.

Ravage-OK.I'll meet you there (They kiss and the girls leave)

Akira-Catharsis, you coming.

Catharsis-Sure….can we just stop by and grab my bike on the way?

Ravage-No problem.

(So as they leave, we get ready to go to the big race. It's 6:55, and we're going to start this scene at the front gate. Hitera is already there with Ran, waiting for Kaile. Several people are already inside. When we start the scene..Natsu arrives with Akira, Catharsis, Ravage, and Forsaken (the latter 4 with their bikes)

Hitera-Hey, you guys made it.

Akira-Hi, Hitera. Of course I made it, I wouldn't miss this for the world.

Forsaken-So, any sign of Kaile yet?

Hitera-No, he hasn't shown up yet. That Gary guy's here though. He was with some girl.

Natsu-That would be Incho, his girlfriend.

Hitera-Oh. By the way, Ran already went inside, said she wanted to get a good spot for photo opportunities. 

Hinata-Yup, that's just like Ran.

(A voice screams "Hinata!" She turns around to see..)

Hinata-Sakura!

Sakura-Hinata (runs up to her and they give each other a big hug) It's been so long. How are you doing? (They let go)

Hinata-Good. And you?

Sakura-Training. Real hard. I'm Sensei Hibiki's #1 student.

Ravage-Dan Hibiki?

Sakura-Yeah,.

Ravage-Hmph…no offense, but he doesn't impress me.

Sakura-Who's this guy (points to Ravage)

Natsu-That's my fiancé, Ravage.

Hinata-Sakura, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Forsaken.

Forsaken-Nice to meet you (they shake hands).

Hinata-So, I didn't see you in school today, Sakura. Are you going to Tayio this year?

Sakura-Yup, I was just getting over a leg injury I suffered during training. But I'm all healed up now. I'll be back in school Monday.

Hinata-Great. Well, are you planning to watch the race?

Sakura-Well, I was only going to drop by and see if anyone was around, but I'll stay and hang out with you guys if you want.

Hinata-Sure, that'd be great.

Ravage-Guys, we should get going to the participant's area. Get our bikes checked out and stuff.

Akira-Yeah…

Akira-But before I go, I want to apologize for being rude Sakura, and introduce you to my boyfriend.

Catharsis-I'm Catharsis. (Shake hands)

Sakura-Nice to meet you, Catharsis. Don't worry Akira, I know how focused you get before a race.

Akira-Yeah…well, I'll see you guys at the starting line.

(As the racers say their good-byes to their girlfriends) (Kaile shows up)

Hitera-Kaile!

Kaile-Hi.

Hitera-You don't sound that excited to see me.

Kaile-Don't take it personally. I sense danger.

Hitera-The race starts in a few minutes, do you want to tell me what's bothering you.

Ravage-Hey, Kaile.

Kaile-Hey, Ravage…Forsaken. Catharsis, girls..

Ravage-Kaile, we need to talk.

Kaile-You guys need to call it off.

Akira-Excuse me, not a chance in hell!!

Kaile-All I can say is, everyone who gets on one of those bikes tonight is in danger.

Catharsis-Of course it's dangerous, it comes with the territory.

Kaile-No, what I'm saying is…

Akira-Look, we got to go. I'm not giving up this race, so prophesize all you want.

(A voice is making announcements)

Voice-OK, anyone who is participating in the Taiyo HS Road Burners Qualifier is to report to the inspection booth in Warehouse 22, again, all participants in the Taiyo Road Burners Qualifier are to report to Warehouse 22 for bike inspection and registration.

Ravage-We really have to go…

Forsaken-Kaile, meet us after the race. You can explain everything.

Kaile-OK..I'll wait by the gate. Just, watch your backs, guys.

Catharsis-We will..

(They leave to go to the warehouse)

Sakura-So you're the infamous Kaile…

Kaile-You all act like I'm the bad guy…

Sakura-Yeah, Mai told me about you. I met her in a tournament, says you're the best thing that ever happened to her. She needed that, especially after what happened to that Andy Bogard guy.

Kaile-Well, now I'm the worst thing that ever happened to her.

Sakura-What..what happened.

Kaile-Well, if you must know….

(Just then)

Incho-Hey, Hinata. You girls want to join us?

Hinata-Sure. 

Natsu-Is Gary racing tonight?

Incho-Yup. I told him he shouldn't, especially with that out of date bike of his, but he insisted.

Natsu-Well, you know most guys, they never listen.

Hinata-So who's with you now?

Incho-Zaki, Urika, and Ran.

Natsu-Oh boy..Ran…

Incho-Oh, Batsu and Shoma are with us as well.

Sakura-Batsu and Shoma..I haven't seen them in a while, let's go.

Natsu-Don't you want to hear Kaile's explanation for…

Incho-Where's Kaile?

(They look around to see that he and Hitera have disappeared.)

Natsu-Maybe they went inside already..oh look, here comes Mai and Roberto..

Roberto-Hey, Sakura…

Mai-Yeah, what's up. I haven't seen you since the Mark Of The Millennium tournament.

Sakura-Yeah. So, how are things.

Mai-OK I guess.

Natsu-Fair warning..Kaile is here..

Mai- (look and tone turns to a mix of anger/worry) Just tell Ravage and them to keep him away from me.

Hinata-He has a new girlfriend, so I don't think you'll have to worry about…

Mai-Look can we just DROP IT!

Sakura-Guys, I'll meet you inside…(she leaves)

Hinata-Sorry..

Mai-No, Hinata, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that…it's just I don't like talking about it at all…

Hinata-It's OK. I won't bring it up again.

Mai-I'd really like that, Hinata.

Roberto-Well, maybe we should find a place soon.

Natsu-Why don't you come stand with us. Don't worry, it's "safe".

Mai-OK.

(We go into the Warehouse, where the participants are getting ready)

(End Chapter 1)

.


End file.
